You Can Be The One
by Aesify
Summary: Rachel Berry is a new student, and Quinn Fabray is immediately attracted to her. But there's definitely something off about Rachel, & Quinn can't seem to figure out what it is. It doesn't help that Santana already hates her for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright, before we begin, I must tell you that in this fic, there is no Glee club whatsoever. Quinn was never pregnant. And I'm pretty sure that most of the students take Spanish in the show, however, in this fic, they will be taking French, since that is one of the only languages I know. Another thing, I think it's clear that I do not own Glee. And the title of this fic comes from Late Night Alumni's You Can Be The One. And also, this fic is very angsty. You have been warned. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was nearly dozing off in her fourth period class, French. The blonde had her chin resting on one of her palms, and the other one held a black pen, barely touching the looseleaf in front of her. Her teacher, Mr. Shue, droned on and on about conjugating random words. It had been twenty minutes into the period, with twenty-five more, long minutes remaining. Quinn's mind was only half-awake as she unconsciously scribbled down random gibberish.<p>

She quickly jolted in her seat when she heard someone enter the classroom, slamming the door after them. Her eyes opened to find a petite brunette with heavy, black bags under her eyes. Her irises were a creamy, chocolate, yet there was no sign of life there, as if she was soulless and dead. She had a light tan and her lips were stretched into a clearly fake smile. Quinn could tell, since she herself had that expression for ages now. The girl held a pass in one hand and a single, purple binder under her other arm. Something was extremely off about her.

"Miss, I do believe you are in the wrong class," the curly haired teacher told her as he quirked an eyebrow.

"No, sir, I don't believe so. Is this room 314?" the brunette questioned almost silently, tugging at her argyle sweater uncomfortably.

Mr. Shue nodded, "Um, yes-"

"Yeah, well, I just transferred here, I even have a pass," she mumbled, "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh, I see, may I see your pass?" he asked, strolling towards her.

She nodded, stepping closer to him as she held out her pass. Mr. Shue gingerly took it, studied it for a second, before nodding approvingly.

"Alright, um, you can sit in the third row, second seat," Mr. Shue commanded, choosing a seat right in between Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck.

Rachel nodded before retrieving back her pass from Mr. Shue, then slowly trudged to the appointed seat. Quinn straightened her posture and studied the brunette as she glided into her the seat two seats in front of her. Rachel's eyes locked with Quinn's right before she settled into her seat. Quinn frowned, she could easily tell Rachel was deeply troubled. Quinn caught Finn and Puck exchanged knowing smirks, and she frowned again.

There was chatter among the students about the new student, who was now writing something in her binder.

"She's so creepy looking," a Cheerio commented.

"Ugh, I hate her already, I don't even want to see her face," another Cheerio sneered.

"Why does she look like a raccoon?" one of the nerds murmured.

"Watch me get into her pants before you do," Quinn heard Finn challenge Puck.

"Oh really, do you really want to bet that? You're on," came from Puck, which didn't surprise Quinn at all to hear that from the mohawked male.

"Buy some extra slushies tomorrow, will you?" Azimio whispered not so quietly to his friend Karofsky, who nodded with a smirk strewn across his cheeks, bumping his fist against Azimio's.

Quinn's own friend, that sat across the room from her, exclaimed, "Argyle? Who wears argyle? What the-" Quinn glared disapprovingly at the flamboyant male, Kurt, who continued to ramble on and on to absolutely no one.

Quinn wanted to slap each and every head in the classroom, and it was clear Rachel heard everything, for she cringed each time someone said something offensive. Quinn only heard one person mention Rachel was pretty, and it was the voice inside her own head. Quinn stared at Mr. Shue in confusion, why wasn't he stopping all the insults? It was obvious he heard, the taunts were pretty loud.

Mr. Shue suddenly began teaching again, ignoring all the talking his students were doing, and Quinn felt like dozing off again, but somehow couldn't. She eyed Rachel Berry for the remainder of the period, and almost wanted to defend her.

* * *

><p>Minutes before the period ended, Mr. Shue assigned partners for a dialogue about activities done during the weekend that was due next week. Surprisingly, Mr. Shue put Quinn and Rachel together. After Mr. Shue was done giving out partners, Rachel casted Quinn a genuine grin as she marched towards the blonde.<p>

"Hi," she greeted shyly, tightening her grasp around her purple binder.

"Hey," Quinn returned with a short smile.

Rachel eyed her uneasily, a content grin still plastered across her lips as an awkward silence invaded the air. "Uh-"

"I can show you around if you'd like, and you could come over to write and memorize the dialogue," Quinn suggested, closing her binder. "I could help you memorize, too, and vice versa."

"Um, you don't have to show me around, and sure, I guess," Rachel's smile slightly dropped, and Quinn was curious why, but didn't ask.

"Er-okay," Quinn tore off a random piece of paper from her binder and rapidly scrawled down her address and phone number before handing it to Rachel. "You can come at any time. I'll be home all day."

The bell then rung, signaling the end of fourth period, and everyone scrambled around the two.

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you later then?" Rachel questioned, unsure.

"Of course," Quinn nodded.

Rachel sent her a heartwarming smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, before rushing out of the classroom. Quinn couldn't help but frown to herself as she watched Rachel scurry away. It was clear something was off, Quinn noted again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just a fairly quick chapter about an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I might continue, although I do have several WIPs. Anyone want to make a prediction about what's up with Rachel? Oh, and please review. Reviews make me motivated and content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delayed update. And I apologize again for this fairly short chapter. I was extremely busy, but am no longer.

* * *

><p>A few periods later, Quinn Fabray was seated at a table in the cafeteria. She was idly sipping at her plastic straw as the distill water flowed through her throat. She glared at the uneaten food that laid on her tray.<p>

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce sat across from her, grinning sickly at each other. Santana was busily stuffing herself with french fries, while Brittany poked at her salad with her fork. Next to them sat several chattering Cheerios that Quinn did not care for at all. Right next to her was Kurt Hummel, who was humming to a show tune that Quinn didn't recognize as he devoured his loaf of bread.

Finn Hudson and Puck then appeared, who smirked slightly as he approached them.

"Hey, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany," Finn greeted his brother, and ex-girlfriends. Only Kurt and Brittany nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Hi Gaybro, Lesbro, Lesbro the Second, and Lesbro the Third," Puck said, sliding into the space between Santana and Brittany, who eyed him in distaste. Quinn and Kurt glanced at him disapprovingly.

"Don't touch me, Puckerman, and do not call me Lesbro," Santana mumbled, pushing at his shoulders.

"Ah, no worries, you're Lesbro the Second," Puck grinned, draping an arm over her neck. She nudged his arm off with her shoulder.

"Puck," Quinn started, "I am not a lesbian. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Puck shrugged, "If you don't want the Puckzilla, you _must _be a lesbro. You could prove that you aren't by sleeping with me, say, tonight? My schedule's free for once."

"You disgust me," Quinn mumbled to Puck, glaring at Finn as he plucked her green apple from her tray.

"What?" Finn questioned innocently, "You're not eating it."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Oh, guys, did you hear about the bet?" Puck asked.

_The one to see who could sleep with Rachel first?_

Everyone but Finn and Quinn shook their heads. Finn just smirked as he chewed on Quinn's apple.

"Nope," Kurt answered for everyone.

Puck brought his hands together and rubbed them together. "The bet is to see who can sleep with the new chick first. Finn and I are already in. Anyone else want to join?"

"Wait, Rachel? The short, ugly one?" Santana questioned.

"With the horrible fashion taste," Kurt added.

"That's right," Puck replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Santana.

Santana held a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Mm, alright, I'll join." Brittany stared at Santana disapprovingly, yet remained silent.

"You guys," Quinn began, "This isn't right. You don't even find her attractive."

"And?" Santana challenged.

Quinn huffed. "Why play with her feelings?"

"Because it's fun. You don't have to join, Lesbro, but don't ruin it for us," Puck explained. "By the way, do you think she's a virgin?"

"Er, yeah, who would sleep with that thing?" Kurt exclaimed, then pointed at Puck, Finn, and Santana accusingly. "Oh right, the three idiots."

"Speaking of Rachel-" Finn jerked his head to the entrance of the cafeteria. Finn realized he was still standing, and carefully slid down next to Kurt.

Rachel Berry was strutting in, holding a purple binder under her arm as she held a tray full of food. She glanced at all the tables, before stepping towards an empty one.

Karofsky walked briskly past Quinn's table, but was stopped by Santana's calls.

"Karofsky! Do it now!" Santana commanded. The muscular boy nodded obediently, then whispered something to his friend, Azimio, who held a grape flavored slushie in hand.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Quinn asked her friend.

"Slushing the newbie," she answered nonchalantly, sipping her beverage as she gave Quinn a '_duh_' look.

Karofsky and Azimio were just a few feet away from the brunette.

"Stop them!" Quinn screeched at Santana, ascending from her seat.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you? You should know by now that all newbies get slushied. Unless they're really, really hot."

Quinn clenched her fists. She remembered when she _first _got slushied two years ago, when she was a freshman at McKinley. She was a new student, joining the school in November, and as soon as she entered her fifth period class, Santana threw a cherry slushie at her. She remembered how the icy slush descended down her body, creating uncomfortable chills everywhere. She remembered how the crimson liquid splattered against her blonde locks, sticking to her face. She remembered how she rushed to the bathroom, slipped during her way, and the janitor yelled at _her _for dirtying the floor. Although Santana had slushied, or ordered her peers to slushie, several students before Rachel, and Quinn didn't do anything about it, but she just didn't want Rachel Berry to be slushied, for some odd, unknown reason.

"Stop this. Now," Quinn ordered daringly.

Santana stood up from her seat, too, gazing at Quinn as she slightly towered her. "Make me," she dared, crossing her arms.

"Glad-" Quinn started, but was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious splash. The entire cafeteria turned to find the source of the sound.

"Welcome to McKinley!" Azimio bellowed, chuckling as a horrified Rachel Berry wiped at her face in surprise. Karofsky high-fived his friend, laughing with him.

The grape flavored slushie was splattered all over her argyle sweater and her skirt. It covered her binder in splotches, almost fading in with the purple. There were drops of the slushie separated on her salad.

Rachel continuously rubbed at her eyes, to clear her vision, before escaping the cafeteria in tears. Before long, those tears clouded her sight.

"What's wrong with you? Do you feel better about yourself now? You sick bastard." Quinn screamed at Santana, before sprinting out of the cafeteria, after Rachel. She deliberately bumped into Karofsky, who staggered back in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review! I'll be back with quicker and longer updates, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Late update again, sorry. Again, it's fairly short. And it was rushed because I felt like I had to update sooner or later. Therefore, there are probably several errors. But thanks for all the reviews! A lot more than expected and it made me really content. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>When Quinn managed to reach the halls, she spun around several times in place, hoping to see a jogging short brunette. However, to her dismay, she didn't find anyone that matched the description. She started running towards the closest restroom, thinking the girl would want to clean herself up.<p>

She pushed open the restroom door angrily, ignoring the passing teacher shushing at her. Fortunately, Rachel Berry was there, sobbing. She was sitting against the wall farthest away from the door, with her knees to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around them, with her head laid, face down, on her thin arms. She didn't even seem to register that someone had entered.

"...Rachel?" Quinn called, edging closer as she stepped away from the swinging door. The brunette didn't reply, she didn't look up, either. Quinn slowly tiptoed towards her. She bent down across from Rachel, just mere inches away. Quinn eyed her for a bit before placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. "Rachel," Quinn tried again.

Rachel's cries stopped, and her head flew up quickly. The top of her head met Quinn's nose, who let out a groan in return. The hand left Rachel's shoulder, and wrapped around Quinn's nose. Rachel finally registered what she had done.

"I'm so sorry! You took me by surprise," Rachel yelped, her hands flying towards Quinn's nose.

"I'm fine," Quinn assured seconds later, her hand leaving her wounded nose.

"No, your nose is red," Rachel informed, poking at Quinn's nose. "We should bring you to the nurse for an ice pack or something."

"No," Quinn chuckled, "It just pains a bit, but not much. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Very," Quinn responded, glancing at Rachel's face. She gasped when she noticed Rachel's face was tear stained and covered with purple slushie. "Are _you_ okay?"

Rachel shrugged. "It's just slushie."

There were purple marks all over Rachel's outfit, and Quinn stood up almost immediately. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel mimicked her. "No, I can do it myself. You should go back to the cafeteria to your friends," Rachel muttered, her lips quivering.

"Nonsense," Quinn said, grabbing a bundle of paper towels. She rushed towards the sink and wetted the towels.

Suddenly, Rachel appeared next to her just as Quinn was turning off the water. "You really don't have to-"

"I do," Quinn mumbled, pressing the wet towels gingerly against Rachel's cheek as her other hand steadily held her chin. The sticky, purple substance immediately transferred from Rachel's skin to the towels. Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn started inching upwards.

After Quinn was done dabbing at Rachel's face, she eyed Rachel, in deep thought. "I will be right back." She tossed the towels into the trash can before running out of the restroom. Rachel merely stared after her in awe. She trudged towards the wall again, and slid down, her fingers automatically feeling her cheeks in a daze.

* * *

><p>Quinn was jogging briskly towards the gym locker room. She had several attires stored in her locker, for gym and in case she ever got slushied again. She dove through the wooden door, and wasn't surprised to find it empty. It was the middle of the period, so the students were obviously at the gym.<p>

She flew towards her locker, and rapidly tried to spin it open. She cursed under her breath when it didn't open. She retried again, and let out a breath of relief as she tugged at the lock. The only clothing stored there were t-shirts and shorts. It was far too cold for the clothes. She scowled again, and started undressing herself.

_Rachel needs warmth more than I do. I mean, she just got fucking slushied. She must be freezing._

She put on a clean yellow tee, and forced herself into some white-trimmed, black shorts. In seconds, she already felt cold, but she tried to ignore it. She swiftly folded her belongings, then closed her locker before trotting back to the restroom.

"Don't run in the hallways," one of the hallway monitors scolded. Quinn ignored her, and continued onto her journey.

Rachel was against the wall when she entered, and the brunette almost jumped up eagerly, but then paused. "Why are you-"

"Here," Quinn interrupted, forcing her jeans and sweatshirt onto the brunette's arms. "Wear these. Go into the stall."

Rachel obeyed without question. Quinn waited, folding her arms for warmth, as Rachel shuffled about in the stall. She bursted out of the stall with slushie stained garments on her arm. Quinn's clothing were far too large for Rachel, but it didn't seem like it would just slide off, so it was good enough.

"Aren't you cold?" Rachel questioned awkwardly.

Quinn rubbed her shoulders. "A bit, but I'm fine."

"It's like twenty degrees, and you're wearing shorts and a t-"

"Doesn't matter. I would rather you have it than me," Quinn said, reaching for more towels. She dipped the towels under the water, and started to press the towels against Rachel's neck.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered after Quinn was done.

"No problem," Quinn grinned, rubbing her arms. "Uh, did any get on hair?"

Rachel shook her head sheepishly. "No."

Before Quinn could speak, the bell rung annoyingly.

"I guess I should get to class now," Quinn said.

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Sure thing." Quinn smiled again.

Rachel dropped her clothes, then threw her arms around Quinn's neck. "Thanks so much," she thanked almost silently against the crook of Quinn's neck.

"You're welcome," Quinn gulped uneasily, placing her hands carefully on Rachel's back. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course," Rachel agreed, stepping away from the blonde. "Bye," she waved, before picking up her dirtied clothes and running out of the restroom.

Quinn huffed. _What am I doing..?_

* * *

><p>Quinn had next period with Santana, and she was not looking forward to it. She was late to class, just a few seconds, but it was enough for the teacher to screech at her. She slid down next to Santana.<p>

"Where the fuck were you? And why are you wearing different clothes?" Santana ordered her almost immediately.

"I was helping Rachel, and I lent my other clothes to Rachel," Quinn explained. She waited for Santana to scream at her.

"What the fuck? I did not get your popularity up, just so you could drag me down, alright? Don't talk to Rachel, or I'll slushie you, too," Santana threatened.

Quinn cringed. She didn't like slushies. At all. But who did? And she knew Santana would do it.

"We have a project together," Quinn mumbled.

"And?" Santana challenged.

"And we have to work on it."

"Ms. Fabray, I'm trying to teach here, so I advise you remain silent. You were already late," the teacher scowled at the blonde.

Quinn huffed, crossing her arms and pretended to pay attention.

"Look, Fabray, I'm going to slushie her again today. And I expect you not to do anything about it. And if you are, even if you glance at her, you'll be at the bottom of the totem pole. Got it?"

Quinn gulped.

"Yes." _Shitshitshit._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Not as many reviews as usual, but thanks for them nonetheless. I appreciate it very much. Sorry for the short and late update again. Nearly done with finals, so I'll be able to update sooner. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>When the last bell rung, Quinn Fabray dashed out of her classroom, hoping she could find Rachel Berry before Santana Lopez did. She decided she would rather help the brunette and sacrifice her reputation than letting the poor girl get slushied daily and become a loner.<p>

A crowd had already formed throughout the halls. She trudged past several students that scattered around her before she finally laid her eyes on Rachel. She was busily trying to open her locker, but couldn't seem to succeed. Quinn smiled triumphantly, she had found Rachel before Santana.

But before she could reach the brunette, Santana brushed past her darkly with a smirk. Quinn unwillingly bounced away from the Cheerio, clutching her shoulder with her free hand.

"What was that for?" Quinn snarled, glaring furiously at her friend.

Santana ignored her, then sneered, "Karofsky has the slushies. Keep an eye on Man Hands. I'll be right back with the fruity oaf. She will get slushied today. And you better not stop it from happening." She then strutted towards the opposite way. Quinn watched her stomp away, then turned her attention back to Rachel.

_Manhands? Really, Santana? How original._

Rachel was still in Quinn's winter attire. Her eyebrows were cutely furrowed in thought as she gripped at her lock. She also held the mysterious purple binder under one of her arms. Quinn let out a breath before walking towards her.

Finn halted her before she could even walk a few inches. His figure towered over hers. He eyed at her uneasily, bringing a hand to the back of his neck.

"Uh, hey, Quinn. I have a question," he stated.

"What do you want?" She was getting irritated. It was going to possibly take years for her to finally chat with Rachel.

"Did you see Santana? Karofsky gave me this slushie," Finn suddenly pulled out a cherry slushie, then continued, "and he told me to give it to her. But I can't seem to find her."

"Give me that," Quinn commanded, easily prying the slushie away from the giant. She then sprinted towards the nearby trashcan and tossed the icy drink into it.

"What are you doing?" Finn questioned in a dazzled tone.

"Look, Finn, can you do me a favor?"

Finn stared at her hard.

"Please?"

"..."

"Alright, look, I need you to stop Santana from getting any slushies. If she does, take it away from her and throw it out," Quinn ordered.

"And why?"

"Uh." Quinn started rubbing at her arm automatically. "If you don't, she's going to slushie _me_."

"Why would she slushie you?" Finn glanced at her oddly.

"I don't know!" Quinn growled in frustration. "Just please, do it for me."

"Alright, fine. You owe me. Where is she anyways?"

Quinn jerked her thumb towards a direction behind her, without turning around. "She went that way, behind me somewhere."

"Okay, I'm on it," Finn declared before trotting off.

"Thanks," Quinn murmured softly. She gazed at Rachel, who was huffing in anger as she glared at her lock. Quinn grinned to herself, before setting towards the brunette. She made sure no one dared to interrupt her adventure.

When she finally reached Rachel, she pressed a hand onto her locker. Rachel hopped back in astonishment, then clutched at her chest. Quinn giggled when Rachel glanced at her, horrified as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm terribly sorry, did I scare you?" Quinn jokingly snickered.

"Just a bit," Rachel said, her face becoming a flushed scarlet tone.

"Ahah," Quinn laughed again, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Rachel smiled. "Er, Quinn, can you help me with my lock? I can't seem to open it." Rachel eyed at the object dangerously.

"Surely," Quinn nodded, taking the lock into her hands. "Combo?"

"Twenty-four, seventeen, and twelve."

Quinn unlocked it with ease. "Done, here you go." She tore off the lock from the skinny locker.

"Thank you very much," Rachel grabbed her bag from the hook.

"No problem," Quinn replied, fingering the lock in hand.

The brunette smiled again as she carefully stuffed her binder into her bag.

"Done?"

"Mhm," Rachel answered, zipping up her bag.

Quinn slammed the locker closed before locking it. She rapidly grabbed Rachel's bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Quinn, you don't have to," Rachel started.

Quinn shrugged. "Let's go somewhere."

* * *

><p>"Why are we in the gymnasium?"<p>

"I like it here," Quinn lied, leading the brunette to the bleachers. "Can we stay here for a bit? We can just work on the project here."

"Alright," Rachel agreed, sliding down onto the bleachers. The blonde dropped down next to her, and pulled out her own binder from her bag. She tore out two pieces of paper and handed one to Rachel, who accepted it with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Quinn said, popping the cap off her pen. Rachel rummaged for a writing utensil before finally settling with a pencil.

Before either of the students could say anything, Quinn's cell phone started buzzing loudly. It was Finn's ringtone.

"Uh, sorry, I have to take this," Quinn apologized, standing as her hands fumbled for her cell.

"It's fine."

Quinn grinned at her thankfully, before answering the call. "Hello? Finn?"

"Hey, Quinn. Where are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So Santana doesn't go to wherever you are," Finn responded.

"Does she have any slushies?"

Finn hesitated for a moment. "No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes?" Quinn started pacing.

Finn ignored her. "So where are you? Is Rachel with you?"

"Yeah, and I'm at the gym. Please make sure she doesn't go there."

"Okay." And then he hung up. Quinn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, just Finn."

"What happened?"

"Uh-"

A sudden slam interrupted. "There she is!" Santana bursted into the gym with Finn, Karofsky, Azimio, and Brittany in tow. "Fabray, what the fuck did I tell you?"

Quinn gulped, eyeing the several slushies the group held. Rachel stood as well, placing a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The group started edging closer and Santana's face was red. Azimio and Karofsky were smirking, whereas Finn and Brittany looked apologetic. "Answer me, Fabray." Santana was the only one a few feet away from the duo. The others stood behind her. Finn was slowly chewing on a chocolate donut as Santana advanced even closer to Quinn.

Quinn glared at her. "You can't push me around, Santana."

"I can if you want to keep your rep," Santana mumbled, pushing Quinn. Quinn nearly fell, but kept her balance at the last second.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you?" Santana barked back, pushing her again.

Quinn clenched her teeth before setting her eyes on Finn. "What did you do, Finn? Why'd you lie to me?"

Finn winced. "She offered me a donut."

"Are you serious? I can't believe you-" Before Quinn could finish, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Santana was ready to toss a slushie at Rachel, who was frowning beside her. Quinn couldn't even register what she was doing, but in seconds, she threw her body in front of Rachel and was soon soaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews. It motivated me to quickly write a chapter, even though I just updated less than twenty-four hours ago. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Immediately, Quinn bolted towards Santana and managed to slug her in the face once before Rachel wrapped her arms firmly around Quinn and tugged her back.<p>

"She's not worth it," Rachel whispered into her ear. Rachel's grasp around her wasn't very strong, and she could easily escape it. But instead, she just sulked as the cherry slushie trickled down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Karofsky and Brittany were both restraining Santana, who wore a busted lip. "Fuck you, Fabray. Fuck you hard," Santana screeched, clawing at Karofsky's arms. "You punch like a girl."

"I am a girl," Quinn retorted daringly, narrowing her eyes.

"You'll pay for this, you fucktard," Santana promised, stomping off with Brittany and Karofsky by her side. Brittany tossed Quinn an apologetic look before leaving, while Azimio scurried after them. Rachel finally pulled her arms back from Quinn as Finn trudged towards them.

"Hey, Quinn-" he started. Quinn glared at him in return.

"Leave her alone," Rachel ordered coldly. He dropped his head, and obeyed. After he was gone, Rachel placed a calmly hand on Quinn's shoulder, which was soaked. "You okay?"

Quinn nodded, but remained mute. She reached for their belongings, and stuffed everything into their correct positions. She handed Rachel her bag.

"Thanks, and uh, I'm sorry, I got some on your clothes," Rachel stated, pointing at the jacket she was wearing. There were mere smudges of crimson on it.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything."

Rachel sighed, "I feel bad. I should have been slushied, not you. Why'd you take it for me?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "You already got slushied today. It's only fair if I do, too." It was a lame excuse, but Rachel didn't press further.

"Alright," Rachel said, switching her hand from Quinn's shoulder to her back. She slung her bag over her other arm, and gingerly led Quinn out of the gymnasium.

* * *

><p>They were nearing the restrooms, and Quinn kept refusing to enter.<p>

"We have to clean you up," Rachel said.

"That is true, but I can do it myself. You don't have to stay and wait. You should go home," Quinn muttered as they stopped in front of the wooden entrance of the restrooms.

"No, I'm staying. You helped me earlier today, it's only fair if I help, too," Rachel echoed.

Quinn stared at Rachel fondly for a moment. "Alright." She pushed open the doors and was appalled to see Brittany and Santana there. Before she could register anything at all, Santana threw a punch into her stomach. Quinn automatically winced as her hands clasped around her stomach. Brittany seized Santana's wrists before she can do anymore damage.

"Ohmygod, are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel questioned, her hands covering Quinn's in moments.

"Santana, stop it," Brittany yelled. "What's wrong with you today?"

Santana glared at her sticky fists that were covered with slushie from Quinn's t-shirt. "No one messes with me," Santana mumbled. "What I say goes."

Brittany stared at Santana angrily. "Quinn's your friend."

"And?"

"And-"

"I'm just going to go," Quinn croaked. Her stomach was in agonizing pain from the impact.

"You better, you fucking ass. My lip's still bleeding. You better watch out tomorrow," Santana threatened.

Suddenly, Rachel was in front of Santana in seconds, and drove her own fist into Santana's mouth. Santana rebounded back into Brittany.

Rachel quickly grabbed one of Quinn's hands and tugged her back into the halls, while Santana was screaming, "You will both pay for this tomorrow! Brittany, let me go!"

Rachel frowned smugly, and started sprinting down the halls. However, Quinn couldn't keep up, and was cringing in pain. "Can we walk, Rach?"

"Yes, of course. Are you okay?" Rachel slowed her pace, and Quinn caught up in seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn lied through clenched teeth.

"I'm bringing you to my house. I'll take care of you," Rachel promised.

"You don't have to."

"I know, I want to."

They decided to go with Rachel's car, and return later for Quinn's.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to Rachel's house, Quinn changed into a more weather appropriate clothing. It surprised both of them when it fit perfectly. Quinn assured the brunette that she could keep the clothes she had given her.<p>

The blonde was alone in the bathroom, wetting the paper towels and cleaning her reddish, sticky face, then her pale arms. Rachel soon entered with an ice pack.

"Are you done?" Rachel questioned softly.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, throwing the towels into the trash can.

"How's your stomach?" Rachel led the blonde to her bedroom. She settled into her bed, and patted the space next to her, gesturing for the blonde to sit.

"It's alright." Quinn plopped down beside the brunette.

"Let me see."

Quinn allowed Rachel to pull her shirt halfway, enough for the bruise to be visible. Rachel gasped audibly.

"It looks horrible," Rachel commented, gently placing the ice pack onto the purplish wound. Quinn winced, and bit her lip from crying out in pain.

"It doesn't hurt, Rach. Don't worry," Quinn said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Where are your parents, anyways?" Quinn inquired.

"Work, they don't come home until later," Rachel answered. "Are we still going to work on the French dialogue? It's not due for a few days, so you could just rest today."

Quinn merely shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Quick and short chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I love reading your reactions to Santana.

* * *

><p>"Are you thirsty?" Rachel Berry asked.<p>

"Not really," Quinn responded softly.

"I'll go fetch you something to drink," Rachel informed, slowly handing the blonde the ice pack as she stood.

"Alright, thanks," Quinn said with a smile, sliding the ice pack back into her stomach area. Rachel returned a smile before darting out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" Rachel inquired, dropping a water bottle into Quinn's free hand.<p>

"A bit," Quinn answered, sipping her beverage.

"That's good." Rachel mimicked Quinn's action.

"I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," Rachel assured, falling onto her bed.

"Where did you move here from?"

"Uh, Pennsylvania."

"Oh, I've only been there a couple of times. Why'd you move here? To Lima? It's such a small and boring town," Quinn commented, drinking her water.

"Because of Santana."

Quinn nearly choked on her distill water. "What?"

"Santana's mother used to be best friends with my parents," Rachel said. "And we needed to find a place almost immediately, and she suggested this house. I didn't want to move here, but my parents managed to persuade me. We've already been here for a week."

"So you've already known Santana?"

Rachel nodded, "Yep. We used to be really, really close when we were younger. She often went to Pennsylvania to see me, and I did the same, going to Ohio to see her. I don't know what happened, but when we hit the age of ten or so, we just stopped talking. I have no idea why. I would text her almost everyday, and she'd never reply. I'd even call her mom to see if anything happened."

"Wow," Quinn hummed. "She never talked about you."

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why is she being such an ass to you?"

"She's being an ass to you, too," Rachel added, "And I have absolutely no idea. This morning, I share first period with her, she went up to me and informed me that she was going to make my life a living hell."

"I don't understand."

"It's okay, I don't either."

Quinn decided to change the topic. She didn't feel like talking about Santana Lopez because her stomach still ached. "Why'd you move?"

"Stuff happened," Rachel dismissed simply, almost pleading Quinn with her eyes not to ask anymore.

Quinn complied with her request, and didn't push further. "I see."

"Yeah," Rachel spoke silently. She suddenly stood. "Mind if I put on some music?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not at all. Go ahead."

Rachel grinned before rushing towards her iPod dock. She turned on her iTouch and began flipping through the songs. "What do you listen to?"

"Anything, but rap."

"Good thing, I have no rap music," Rachel smiled, then pressed shuffle songs. 'Damaged' by Plumb started playing. Rachel frowned, then clicked the next song option. 'Monster' by Meg and Dia began to sound from the dock. She clicked the next song option again. 'Scary Love' by Skye Sweetnam then vibrated from the dock.

"What's wrong with those songs? They sounded nice," Quinn complimented.

"Uh, just not in the mood for these songs," Rachel explained, and let out a breath of relief when 'Uncharted' by Late Night Alumni began to play.

_Finally a song not about rape or failed relationships._

"Late Night Alumni, is it?" Quinn probed, while Rachel descended next to her.

"Yep, you like them?"

"I don't really listen to them enough to decide if I do or not. My older sister likes them, though."

"Your sister has good taste in music."

"I guess so," Quinn smiled smugly. "What's the song titled?"

"Uncharted."

"It's calming."

"Yeah, it helps me relax," Rachel said. "By the way, how's your bruise?"

Quinn lifted her shirt halfway, then shrugged. "Looks better to me."

Rachel gingerly poked at the purplish spot, and Quinn flinched. "Sorry, must still hurt at least a bit for you to cringe. I know how it feels."

"It's no problem," Quinn murmured, pulling down her shirt. "And what do you mean you know how it feels?"

"I have a few."

"How'd you get them?"

"Well, I'm rather clumsy," Rachel said, as if it explained everything.

"Oh."

"Want to lay down?" Rachel questioned, changing the subject as she fell back onto the bed.

"Surely," Quinn agreed, setting the ice pack and bottle of water on the counter nearby.

"Who's the blonde girl that Santana was with? Bridget or something?"

Quinn chuckled. "No, her name's Brittany. Brittany Pierce."

"Are they close?"

"A bit too close, to be honest."

"I see," Rachel mumbled almost silently. "Are you close friends with her?"

"I guess."

"Oh. She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is."

An awkward silence invaded the air.

They soon fell asleep next to each other after a light conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Any predictions involving why Santana's such an asshole in the latest chapters? Or any predictions at all? By the way, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had awoken first a few hours later. She was actually surprised she even got any sleep. She couldn't fall asleep for the past couple of months.<p>

_How odd._

She flinched when she opened her eyes, and was met face to face with a closed-eyed Quinn Fabray, who was silently sleeping on her hand. They had been sleeping on top of the comforter, and Rachel slightly felt cold. She gingerly slid off the bed, and searched for a blanket in her closet. She managed to grab a light silver one, and rushed back to the blonde, before tossing it over her perfect frame. Quinn shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Rachel let out a breath of relief, and crept out of her room after putting on a jacket.

_Daddy should be home soon._

Right after she escaped to the hallway, her cellphone, which was back in her room, started ringing. She scowled, and sprinted back in, hoping to reach it in time before Quinn woke. She succeeded, murmuring a quiet 'hello' as she tried to stumble back outside. But then Quinn stirred and was mumbling a few incoherent words. Her hazel eyes opened, and Rachel groaned inaudibly, saying a quick 'hold on' into the cellphone.

"...Rachel?" Quinn inquired through half-closed eyes.

"Hey, Quinn. Um, go back to sleep, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Quinn whispered, gripping the blanket tightly as her body switched to the other side, facing Rachel's windows. "Thanks for the blanket."

"It's no problem," Rachel replied, then silently closed the door. "Hello?" she said into her cellphone. "Are you still there?" She rapidly pulled the phone away from her ear, to study who had called. _Santana Lopez._

"Why is Quinn with you?"

"Why do you care? Why are you even calling me?" Rachel lashed back lowly, skidding towards the kitchen.

"I wanted to say sorry. I'm a huge ass during my periods."

"Really," Rachel said sarcastically, pacing around in a circle.

"Rach," Santana called sternly, "please accept my apology."

"Why should I?"

"Because, ugh, I regret making Karofsky throw a slushie at you."

"I don't believe you," Rachel uttered.

"Please do."

"I don't know if I should."

"C'mon, we've been friends for thousands of years," Santana urged.

"Friends my ass. You've been avoiding me for the past five or seven years or so," Rachel mumbled.

"I'm sorry, really. And my mom, uh, she just told me why you moved here."

"Oh."

"How are you dealing? You could've told me about the situation."

"Why would I do that? We didn't even talk for several years. I don't even know you anymore," Rachel explained softly. "What happened between us?"

Santana hesitated for a moment, sighing. "Just stuff. It wasn't your fault. It was all me, alright? I regret it now. I've missed you terribly."

"Me too."

"Can I come over? If that's okay..." Santana questioned.

"Um, Quinn's over," Rachel said apologetically.

"Oh, right. Of course," she paused. "How is she?"

"She's sporting a pretty big bruise, that's all."

"Tell her I'm sorry for me?"

"I think it'd be best if you did it yourself," Rachel responded.

"Meh. Do you like her?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Surely, she's a really good friend."

"Better than me?"

"Uh, I just met-"

"Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to put you on the spot. But I mean, do you like-like her?"

"No? I'm s-straight, Santana," she stammered.

"Oh?" Santana's voice deflated. After a short moment, she said, "It's best you don't hang with her."

"Why? She seems really, really nice."

"Just don't. I've known her for years. She's not who you think she is. Listen to me, alright? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I can choose my own friends, but thanks anyway, Santana. I'm going to go."

"Rachel, wait-"

"Bye, Santana," Rachel huffed before hanging up. She slammed her cellphone onto the counter, and headed towards the refrigerator. "Fuckin' hell," she groaned, when she was met with nothing in the fridge. She eyed the clock for the moment, it was only five fourty-two, before skipping towards her room. She slowly opened the door, and was surprised to find Quinn sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Quinn," she greeted, closing the door after her.

Quinn dropped her hand from her face, and smiled. "Hey."

"Are you hungry?" Rachel advanced towards the bed.

"Not really," Quinn responded, motioning for Rachel to get in the bed with her hand.

Rachel obeyed, slipping under the blanket that Quinn shared. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Quinn hesitated for a moment, before gently gripping Rachel's chin and pressing her pale lips carefully on Rachel's cheek in soft, quick movement. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Uh, it's n-not a problem," Rachel stuttered as Quinn pulled away both her lips and hand sheepishly. "I should be thanking you for this morning."

Quinn shrugged, lying back onto the comfortable bed. She softly grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her down with her slowly. She tucked her hand under her cheek, while she still held onto Rachel's wrist. Rachel's breath caught in her throat. They studied each other for a few moments before Quinn's eyes closed, dozing off into slumber. Rachel gulped, and tried to follow suit. She fortunately succeeded.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn woke up at the same time, startled, when they heard banging on Rachel's door.<p>

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you better not be masturbating!" Leroy Berry pounded onto the door again. "I'm afraid to open your door!"

"Daddy!" Rachel yelped, rushing out of the bed. She threw open the door and was met by one of her fathers, who still had a fist raised. Leroy's eyes widened when he caught Quinn. He dropped his hand, then raised it again to scratch his head.

"Ooh, I see what's going on. I should leave. You two have fun, alright?" Leroy chuckled to himself, escaping Rachel's fuming figure before she could introduce the blonde. Rachel huffed, slamming the door closed, then stomped back towards her bed.

Quinn giggled at her expression, and sat up, cringing at the pain her stomach inflicted. She stumbled out of the bed, and walked towards Rachel.

Rachel pressed a hand to her own temple, huffing again. "I'll introduce him to you later."

"He's seems funny," Quinn complimented, rubbing her arm uneasily. "So, masturbating, huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn giggled again. "I should go, my mom will get worried." She stared at the clock across the room. It was seven.

"Stay longer, please?" Rachel pouted.

"We have school tomorrow."

"So?" Rachel brushed it off. "Stay at least another hour."

Quinn weighed her words in her head. She shrugged, opening her phone. "Alright."

"Yay," Rachel clapped.

Quinn grinned, typing a quick message to her mom. _Mom, I'll be home later. Don't worry. I'm fine._

"So you want to watch a movie? Or eat?"

"I'd rather watch a movie."

Rachel smiled. "You don't seem like a musical type of person, so I won't do any of those." She ran towards a neat stack of DVDs. "Sucker Punch? The Ward? 5ive Girls? The Quiet? The Uninvited? You can choose."

Quinn thought for a moment. She didn't know half of the movies. "What do you recommend?"

"Hm, all of them?"

Quinn laughed. "I'll just say, 'The Ward'. It seems creepy."

"It has mental patients," Rachel informed, popping in the DVD into the player.

Quinn scrambled back into the bed, this time under the comforter. "Fun."

"Do you want any popcorn?"

"No thank you, but thanks anyways."

"You're welcome," Rachel replied, sliding right next to Quinn. "It's a horror film."

"Great, at least I can hold someone's hand during the scary scenes," Quinn chuckled. "Can I see the DVD thing?" She motioned towards the plastic item Rachel held in hand.

Rachel blushed, then handed it to her.

"Ooh, Amber Heard, Lyndsy Fonseca, and Danielle Panabaker," Quinn read, "They're really pretty."

"Yep," Rachel agreed.

After the first two minutes of the film, Quinn was already scared shitless and was cowering into Rachel, gripping her hand tightly in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! Any predictions? And has anyone actually seen The Ward? Brilliant film.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the late chapter. Just some real life problems that are now gone. So here's just a quick chapter, so you all know I'm alive. It was suppose to be longer, but then Achele/Heya/Klaine action happened. By the way, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter!

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire movie, Quinn would bury her head into Rachel's shoulder when she sensed a scary or gory scene popping up. After the third encounter with the ghost, Rachel decided to warn Quinn whenever it came up again, which was extremely often. However, Rachel's eyes were glued onto the television, only occasionally eyeing Quinn to see if she was okay. Throughout each death, Quinn could hear the electrifying buzzes, and the sounds of stabs. She managed to catch one of the character's neck get sliced before she could disappear into Rachel. The sight of blood being spurted in every direction remained in her head throughout the rest of the movie.<p>

"We don't have to keep watching," Rachel urged quietly after a moment.

"No, I want to," Quinn responded, gingerly tightening her grip on Rachel's hand. "We're almost done, aren't we?"

Rachel nodded, bringing Quinn's hand to her lips, then placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles. Quinn immediately flushed, automatically grinning. She almost squealed at the action. It just felt so nice. "The worst parts are over. Oh wait," Rachel murmured, then carefully squared her shoulder. "The next part is kind of gory, in a way."

The brunette giggled when the blonde quickly threw her head onto Rachel's broad shoulder, closing her eyes tightly. "Why do you watch the horrifying scenes?"

Rachel merely shrugged, "Why not?"

"I have several reasons why not," Quinn mumbled, readjusting her head.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Rachel commented. "That'll leave a mark."

Quinn frowned. "I don't need a commentary on how people die."

Rachel giggled softly. "Scene over."

* * *

><p>After the film had finished, Rachel practically forced Quinn to stay for dinner. Quinn kept declining, but finally agreed after Rachel was almost on her knees, begging. Quinn nibbled on a bowl of ramen noodles, while Rachel and her father, Leroy, exchanged words over the table. Hiram Berry wouldn't return home until much later. Leroy took an immediate liking to Quinn, and wished for her to return. Quinn had a similar reaction.<p>

After dinner, Leroy promised he'd washed the dishes, and wanted the two to go back to whatever they were doing. He waved a goodbye, winking knowingly at the two. Rachel scowled as she led Quinn back to her room.

"I like him," Quinn complimented as Rachel closed the door after them, then locking it, too.

"He's a good father," Rachel returned, plopping back onto the bed.

"Thanks for dinner and all, but I should really go now. You don't have to drive me back, I can walk. I doubt it's very far."

Rachel stood rapidly, eyeing the blonde frantically. "It's kind of late, it's best you stay. You know, sleep over or something. The guest room is free."

Quinn shook her head, declining the offer. "I don't want to be a bother."

Rachel slowly gripped Quinn's wrist, looking into her hazel eyes. "You won't be."

"I don't know..." Quinn mumbled, avoiding Rachel's chocolate irises.

Rachel pouted.

Quinn chuckled, allowing Rachel to drop her hand, then pulled out her cellphone. "Alright, let me give my mother a quick call, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead," Rachel said, rushing to her closet and drawers, in search for clothes.

"Hey mom. Yeah, I'm safe. Don't worry. Can I stay over a friend's house? It's a girl. Rachel. Rachel Berry. She's new. No, mom, she won't rape me. She won't molest me, either. Yes, I already ate. Okay. Alright. Yes. I promise. Yes. Okay. I love you, too. Okay. Mom, stop. I'm hanging up now," Quinn ended the call with a quick push to a red button.

Rachel laughed when she caught the blonde's odd expression. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I can stay."

Rachel tossed a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts at Quinn, who caught it easily. "You can wear those. And your mom thought I was going to rape you?"

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah, she thinks everyone is a rapist, to be honest. Uh, I'll be right back."

"You can change in here, I'll go to the bathroom," Rachel quickly added, gripping her own attire as she skipped to her bedroom's bathroom. "Knock on the door when you're done. Be right back."

After a few moments, Quinn knocked on the door, standing in her perfectly fitting clothing. Rachel threw open the door, and almost walked into the blonde.

"Sorry," Rachel murmured apologetically.

"No problem," Quinn stepped back, leaving room for the brunette. "Where should I put the clothes?"

Rachel took the clothes from the girl, then folded both Quinn's and hers in a swift movements, before placing them carefully onto the desk. "Done."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied, falling onto her bed. "You can sleep here with me if you'd like. You don't need to sleep in the guest room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, smoothing out the comforter. "I can actually sleep when you're next to me."

"Me too," Quinn added softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! And is anyone up for some Pezberry? I might actually go there before reaching Faberry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors in advance.

* * *

><p>When their heads hit the pillow, they readjusted their positions to get comfortable, the two giggling softly as they moved, before they both easily fell asleep for the first time in awhile with small grins plastered across their face, stretched from cheek to cheek.<p>

An hour after they had fallen asleep, Leroy Berry silently peeked into the room to make sure they were fully dressed, and were asleep. To his surprise, they were both sound asleep, unconsciously cuddled against one another. He wasn't sure if something was going on between the two or not, but he had just assumed they were together judging by the sly glances they had given each other at dinner. He wouldn't have minded, Quinn Fabray seemed to be a trustworthy person that wouldn't hurt Rachel, at least not intentionally.

Leroy smirked smugly to himself before he gingerly closing the door. He skipped down the steps in time to find his husband, Hiram Berry, hanging his coat on one of the rackets.

"Hey, hun," Leroy greeted, gently placing a kiss on Hiram's cheek, who returned it quickly. "You're home later than usual today."

"Sorry," Hiram apologized, "Is Rachel asleep already?"

Leroy nodded, "Yeah." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Guess what?"

Hiram just took one look at his husband's expression, then he frowned. "Oh god."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray had awoken first, before Rachel's alarm could even go off. Rachel's limbs were tangled all over her own limbs. The brunette's arm was strewn across her waist tightly. Her head was softly pressed again the blonde's shoulder, some drool darkening the purple as she held her mouth ajar.<p>

Quinn tried to unwillingly escape the grasp of Rachel Berry as she tugged her arm away from under Rachel. She carefully let Rachel's head roll off her shoulder, and onto the pillows. She sat up, making sure the comforter didn't make too much crinkling noises.

It was five, forty-seven, the blonde noted as she gazed upon the clock. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, but it remained. She then stretched her arms, neck, and anything else she possibly could without waking up the brunette. After that, her legs flew to the side of the bed, and quietly stood.

Rachel began to stir, mumbling some incoherent sounds. Quinn stood frozen at the spot, watching her and hoping she wouldn't wake. Unfortunately, she did.

"...Quinn?" she mumbled, as one of her eyes opened. She gripped at the space where Quinn occupied just moments ago, then opened her other eye, before blinking several times. "Quinn?"

The blonde in question cleared her throat, awkwardly waving. "I'm right here."

Rachel quickly looked up, then yawned. "Why are you up so early?"

"I was going to head to the bathroom-"

"Oh, I see. Go on. You can also take a shower if you want," Rachel added, yawning again. "You can search my drawers and closets for clothes."

"Thanks," Quinn replied bashfully. "I'll just wear the clothes you offered me yesterday. I doubt they're that dirty." Quinn grabbed the perfectly folded clothing, and laid on her arm.

Rachel's head pummeled back onto her pillow, her hand sliding underneath one of them. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'll just head back to sleep. Have fun."

Quinn smiled, then silently walked towards the door. Before she could open the door, Rachel interrupted.

"Use the orange towel, no one uses it," Rachel piped up from under the covers.

"Alright, thanks," Quinn said lastly before leaving.

* * *

><p>Right after Quinn Fabray finished her quick shower, and threw on attire for the day, Rachel had knocked on the door. The blonde open the door in a fluid motion. Rachel swiftly ventured into the bathroom with her own clothing spread on her arm. She took the PJs from Quinn, who objected.<p>

"I can clean those and return them to you tomorrow," Quinn said.

"Nonsense, I got it," the brunette fired back. The blonde sighed, letting the girl take the clothes. Rachel flipped open the mirror door, and tore out a clean toothbrush. She handed it to her new friend. "You can brush your teeth with this. I'll go get a cup."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to," Quinn responded, taking the brush from Rachel. Before Rachel could ask why, Quinn turned on the faucet, then shoved her face under the firing water. The majority of the water fell slowly into her lips, as the rest splattered across her face. She tore her head away, then spit the water from her mouth into the sink.

Rachel eyed her approvingly. "I've never thought of that."

Quinn shrugged, as she plastered toothpaste on the brush, then forced the brush into her mouth.

Rachel closed the door suddenly, then pushed the button on the door. A click sounded, which meant it had been locked. "Do you mind if I shower as you brush?"

Quinn shook her head. However, she did mind. How could she possibly brush her teeth with a naked, attractive girl in the room? Quinn spit out some toothpaste, then resumed brushing, keep her eyes on the sink.

Rachel immediately shred off her clothes, and jumped into the stall. As she began to lave herself, she started to sing.

Quinn quickly noted that Rachel's voice was beyond beautiful. She was going to compliment her, but decided against it. What if she accidentally caught the brunette's naked form?

Quinn then averted her eyes towards the flowing water at the sink, avoiding any contact with Rachel. But a few seconds later, she accidentally peeked at the mirror, which showed Rachel's slim body, and Quinn nearly choked at the sight. She started coughing loudly, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel yelled from the stall.

Quinn coughed a few more times before answering, "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright, good." Rachel continued to shower.

Quinn rubbed the toothpaste off her face, then washed the brush under the water. "Uh, where should I put the toothbrush?" she questioned without looking at the mirror or behind her.

"You can place it in the empty hole in the holder near the toothpaste. Do you see where the three other toothbrushes are?"

"Yeah," Quinn obeyed, carefully letting it slide in. She capped the toothpaste, then washed her hands with soap. "I'm going to go wait for you in your room, okay?"

"Okay!"

Quinn gulped and immediately rushed out of the room, only to bump into Leroy Berry.

He stared at her with an aghast, knowing expression. "Were you just in the bathroom with Rachel?"

"Er, um," Quinn stared at her moving-in-place feet. "Yeah."

Leroy smirked, then placed an ear onto the bathroom door. "Rachel, dear, are you showering? I can hear the water."

"Yes, dad!" Rachel yelped in surprise.

"Alright, just wondering." Leroy then turned to Quinn, smirking again. "I'm assuming you were there with her as she's showering?"

Quinn gulped, "Uh, yes, sir."

Leroy chuckled, "Sir? Please call me Leroy, I told you that last night."

"S-Sorry," Quinn apologized. The tall man intimated her in an odd way, somehow.

"So why were with her as she's showering? Were you showering with her?" Leroy questioned, a serious expression suddenly covering his features. _This is fun playing with her. She looks so scared. I can't wait to tell Hiram._

"No, s-Leroy, I was just brushing my teeth," Quinn replied quietly?

_Did she just call me Sleroy? _"Of course you were."

Quinn gulped.

Leroy continued to glare at her as she stared at her feet. After a moment, Leroy's face broke out into a grin. "I'm just playing, Quinn. You two make a cute couple," he added as he set out towards the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"

"I-I-W-We're not together."

"Not yet," he added for her slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review! And I'm still unsure if I should take a quick Pezberry route or not, since the reviews seem to be mixed about Pezberry. So keep voicing your opinions and predictions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the very late update. But thanks so much for all the reviews. I wasn't even expecting a fourth of them. I also apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Quinn dropped her head, then proceeded to follow Leroy into the kitchen. They were met with Hiram, who was busily plastering peanut butter on several bagels. Leroy fell into a seat near the counter, then stole one of the bagels from his scowling husband.<p>

"Hey, Quinn," he motioned her closer, then held out the bagel he was holding, "Would you like a bagel?"

Quinn shrugged, but took it from him anyways. "Thanks." She eyed the shorter man with a confused expression, wondering who he was. Leroy pointed at a seat near the counter, and Quinn quickly sat.

"No problem," Leroy replied, stealing another bagel. His husband slapped his hand away but failed. "By the way, Quinn, this is my dear husband, Hiram Berry. Hiram, say hi."

Quinn almost choked on her bagel. Rachel never told her she had two fathers. She didn't mind, but she felt that Rachel could've told her.

"Hi there," Hiram replied, holding out his free hand towards her. "Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, taking the hand and shook. "Hi, Mr. Berry," she added after she swallowed down the small portion of her bagel.

"I prefer Hiram, please," he responded, putting more peanut butter on another bagel.

"He's convinced that calling him Hiram instead of Mr. Berry will make him younger," Leroy said, chopping on the bagel.

Hiram flushed sheepishly, "No."

Quinn chuckled in response.

"Would you want something to drink, Quinn?" Leroy questioned, as he devoured his bagel.

"Anything is good."

"Orange juice, okay?"

Quinn nodded several times. "Orange juice is good."

Leroy sent her a grin before rushing towards the refrigerator, pulling out the orange juice.

"So," Hiram cleared his throat as he spread a few more layers of peanut butter on a new bagel. "You're dating Rachel, aren't you?"

Leroy chuckled as he searched for a glass, washing it under the sink. Meanwhile, Quinn was desperately trying not to _choke_ again on her bagel. "Uh, what?"

Hiram sent Leroy a confused glance. "Aren't you dating Rachel? I wasn't even aware she was into girls."

"I-I'm not with her. I'm straight."

Leroy laughed again as he placed the glass of orange juice next to Quinn. "I was kidding, Hiram. _Maybe_."

"Thanks," Quinn said, sipping on the orange juice.

"You're welcome."

"It did seem unrealistic that Rachel was already going out with someone on her first day of school," Hiram mumbled as he poured coffee. "None for you, Leroy."

Leroy pouted as he tried to grab his mug.

"What's for breakfast?" Rachel questioned as she appeared, her wet locks all over the place.

"Bagels," Leroy answered, as he stuffed another in his mouth.

"Yum," Rachel stole one from the plate, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, hun," Hiram replied.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel greeted, sliding into the seat next to her. "I see you've met my parents."

Quinn put down the glass, then smiled. "Hey." She tried to get rid of the exposing images of Rachel from her head. "Yes, I have."

"Daddy says you finally slept last night," Hiram said. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered, tossing a quick glance towards Quinn.

"Orange juice for you, too, Rach?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, please," Rachel agreed. "So what where you guys talking about?"

"N-Nothing."

"You and Quinn."

"Nothing at all, dear."

The three all stumbled out at once. Rachel sent them all an odd glance. "Oh, alright then. Daddy, what were you saying about Quinn and I?"

"Well-" Leroy began.

"School's going to start soon, we should head off," Quinn immediately interrupted, standing up from her seat.

"W-What?" Rachel stuttered out, "Don't we have another half hour?"

"It's best if we're early," Quinn objected.

"Oh, alright then. Let's get our stuff and I also have to change," Rachel stood up as well.

"Okay," Quinn quickly followed after her.

"I take it that you don't want the orange juice anymore?" Leroy inquired, laughing lowly.

"No thank you, Daddy," Rachel replied, finishing the last of her bagel rapidly.

* * *

><p>After the duo had gathered their belongings, and Rachel had changed her clothing, they walked back towards the kitchen, even though Quinn obviously didn't want to. As Rachel hugged and kissed her parents, Quinn tried to avoid eye contact with either of them. Sure she liked them, but they made her feel <em>extremely<em> uncomfortable.

Rachel then suddenly linked their arms together, then rushed outside. Quinn could barely keep up, to her surprise. Rachel's parents yelled, "Have a good day!" as the two trudged towards Rachel's vehicle.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel and Quinn arrived at the school, parking the car right next to Quinn's, Santana Lopez sprinted towards them with Brittany Pierce in tow.<p>

"Hey, Rachel," Santana greeted, automatically embracing her into a tight hug. Quinn and Brittany stood around them awkwardly, eyeing each other uncomfortably.

"Hi, Santana," Rachel returned, stepping out of the awkward hug. Santana tried to hide that the action hurt her, but the other three easily noticed. Quinn immediately took a protective stance next to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Blondie," Santana added almost inaudibly after a moment, "You know, for the bruise."

Quinn stared at her coldly. "Good to know, I have to get to class," she mumbled before stomping off without even glancing back at the other three. She wasn't going to forgive the Cheerio that easily. She had harmed not only her, but Rachel, too.

"See you two later," Rachel whispered, running after the escaping blonde.

"Do you think Quinn knows?" Brittany questioned.

Santana shrugged. "I doubt it, they just met."

"I feel so bad, I don't know how she got through it. Does she even know that I know?"

"Nope," Santana murmured numbly. "She knows I know, though. I told her that my mom told me yesterday."

"We should help her cope with the incident."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It seems more people prefer no Pezberry relationship at all, even though Faberry is definite endgame. But several people wanted Pezberry, too, so what if it was one-sided? You know, Santana liking Rachel? Is that okay? Tell me your thoughts on it, since I'm still unsure. And please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Alright, so no Pezberry, not even one-sided, check. I wasn't going to update today or anytime soon, because it's over one hundred degrees here, and there's no AC where I have my computer. But I did anyways, and I've been sweating buckets. It's a short chapter, though. But enjoy, nonetheless, and dismiss all errors.

* * *

><p>Rachel had caught up to Quinn quickly. "Quinn, wait up."<p>

Quinn immediately turned on her heels. "Yes?"

"Santana's really sorry, you know? She never, ever says sorry, but when she does, it's genuine. You should forgive her. Not right away, but you should sooner or later and give her a chance."

"But what she did to you yesterday-"

Rachel dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "Just a slushie, right? No big deal. But on the other hand, she gave you a bruise, but did you see her face?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to look at her."

"Her mouth seemed distorted, and her nose was all purplish. I feel awfully bad now. But at the same time, I feel slightly strong, I never knew I could do that to someone. Her mouth, it looked like she was in pain. I wish I could do it more often, although it hurts my hand."

* * *

><p>After dropping off the brunette at her first period class, Quinn Fabray proceeded to skip across the hall to hers. A minute or so after she found her seat, Santana Lopez ventured in, plopping her binders onto the desk next to the blonde as she fell into her own seat.<p>

"Hey, Blondie," the Cheerio greeted.

Quinn didn't answer, but instead took out her binder and flipped to a clean page, scrawling the date at the top of the looseleaf.

"Nice nose, Lopez," a redhead in front of the two commented, smirking. "And mouth, too."

"Shut it, Castel," the Cheerio returned, throwing daggers at the redhead. A few snickers roamed through the classroom as the girl huffed, turning back to the front of the seat. "Thought so." She turned back to Quinn, who was trying not to smile. "Quinn?" she tried again.

Quinn's almost-smile disappeared, and continued to ignore her. She wouldn't forgive her ex-friend that easily.

"I already apologized. Please talk to me."

Quinn turned to look at Santana, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, alright? I know you might not think I'm sincere, but I am. And you know me, I never apologize."

"Apology accepted," Quinn finally mumbled, then turned back to her notebook.

"Wait, hold up, the fuck? That quick? Damnit, I had a whole entire speech planned out, just in case."

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. "Cool. Why are you even apologizing, though? It's just a bruise. Remember when you broke my arm that one time? You didn't even apologize then."

Santana groaned, then whispered to her, "Do not repeat this to anyone, alright? But Rachel has been my best friend, and I ruined our friendship awhile ago. Now that she's actually here, I want to rebuild our friendship again. Plus, I doubt she'll take me back as a friend if I don't apologize. She's grown fairly attached to you. Understood?"

Quinn nodded as the teacher skipped into the room.

"So we're cool, right?"

"Sure."

"Good, thanks, Quinn."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Quinn," Rachel greeted eagerly as she sat down on the closest empty seat to the blonde. She had arrived to class early, hoping she could find a seat next to her new friend, instead of sitting in between Finn and Puck.<p>

"Hey," Quinn replied.

"What's up? And who sits here by the way?"

"Nothing much, and uh, this short kid named Seph. Don't worry about it, he's a cool guy, he'll just find a new seat."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"Rach, why aren't you sitting with us?" Puck yelled from the front, waving his hand at her.

Rachel stared at him for a moment, then looked back at Quinn. "Is he always this annoying?"

"Unfortunately so," she answered, making Rachel chuckle. _Are they still doing the stupid bet? I hope not._ Finn then entered the room, plopping down next to Puck. But before he did that, he casted the duo a apologetic look that didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you still pissed at Finn?" Rachel questioned.

"Yup," Quinn said immediately.

"He seems pretty sorry."

"He dumped our so-called friendship for a fucking glazed donut," Quinn responded angrily.

Rachel laid a hand on Quinn's shoulder, calming her almost immediately.

After the bell had rung, signaling the start of next class, they both stood.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, I was going to ask anyway."

"I'll save you a seat," Quinn offered.

"Thanks, Quinn."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Rachel was in a hurry as she stumbled towards her locker. She quickly switched her binders, then rushed towards the cafeteria, hoping Quinn had kept her promise on saving a seat.<p>

She was late, since that stupid jock named Karofsky or something booked her, sending her binders flying across the hallway moments ago. Several students snickered, stepping on the binders and slide them farther away from her. She desperately tried to hide her anger, but she was still angry. Why did everyone hate her?

She entered the cafeteria right when the bell rung, and she was met by her friend, Santana, and that girl, Brittany.

"Hey, Rach, sit with us," Santana offered.

"Uh, I'm looking for Quinn," Rachel declined.

Santana pointed across the room at a random table, where Quinn's back was facing the trio. Another blonde male was sitting next to her, and they were chatting idly.

"They look kind of busy, come sit with us."

"Who is he?" Rachel inquired, feeling a slight tinge of jealousy.

"Sam Evans. He has a crush on Quinn. And apparently, she likes him, too."

Rachel watched them for a moment, then agreed to Santana's offer. "Alright, I'll sit with you." Sam placed a hand on Quinn's, and Rachel internally growled.

_It's working. _Santana thought as she dragged the brunette away. _Poor Blondie._

* * *

><p>"Just one date."<p>

"No, Sam."

"Please," Sam urged, placing a hand on Quinn's pale hand.

Quinn quickly tore away her hand, as if Sam's had some contagious disease. "I said no. This is your hundredth time asking me, and for the hundredth time, I'm declining."

"But I really like you," Sam pouted.

"I'm aware. Look, I'm waiting for my friend, Rachel, you should leave before she comes."

"That new girl? She's hot."

"That's nice, can you leave now?" Quinn asked again, standing. She eyed the entrance of the cafeteria. _Still no sign of Rachel. _She gazed around the room, almost spinning, as she searched for Rachel. In seconds, she found the junior following Santana and Brittany. _What the hell? But she promised me she'd sit with me. _

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"So tonight, right?" Sam inquired.

"Sam, I swear to god-"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Any predictions? Oh, and please review. I greatly appreciate the mass amount of reviews I've been receiving lately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy, even though it's extremely short.

* * *

><p>"So how's life, Rachel?" Santana Lopez questioned.<p>

"I'm-" Rachel Berry starts, but is interrupted when she notices a distraught blonde storm out of the cafeteria. "Where's Quinn going?"

"Meh, who cares?" Santana murmurs. "So-"

Rachel abruptly stands, "I'm going after her."

Santana places a hand on the brunette's wrist, "No, stay. I'll go after her. Britt, watch Rachel for me, alright? Be right back."

"Santana-" Rachel begins again, but Santana's already out of the cafeteria.

"You hungry?" the blonde next to her asks.

Rachel merely shrugs in response.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Blondie, where are you going?" Santana's screaming down the hall. She easily catches up to the blonde.<p>

Quinn turns around, and meets Santana's gaze. "Why do you care?" She turns back around and continues to stomp down the hall.

Santana's puts her hand on Quinn's shoulder, who just shakes it off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Quinn replies immediately.

"Is it Rachel?"

"What?" Quinn pauses her movements. "No. Of course not."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Bullshit. Do you like her or something?"

"No," Quinn huffs, then continues walking, "Why would you think that?"

"Are you serious? It's only her second day, and you're both all over each other. You even slept over her house."

"...So? Doesn't mean anything."

"Well, it's also obvious she likes you. And if I were you, I would stay away."

"Why should I?" Quinn challenges.

Santana rolls her eyes again, and asks her, "Do you know why she moved here?"

"She never told me," Quinn mumbles slowly.

"Her last boyfriend was-" Santana pauses, and gets closer to Quinn before she finishes her phrase. "He was abusive. He beat her. He even raped her."

Quinn chuckles nervously. "Hah, you're funny."

"No, Blonde, I'm being serious. And I don't think she's ready for another partner, whether it's a female or male. I'm just looking out for her. She's my best friend."

"Do _you_ like her, Santana?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Santana plainly stares at the blonde. "I used to, alright? There, now you know. Only Britt knows."

"Is that why you stopped talking to her randomly?"

"She told you about that? Ugh, and yeah, I was a coward. My parents didn't teach me that being gay was bad, but society did, and I just-I dunno. I liked her a lot, and I have no clue why. I was so young. And then I met Britts, and I liked her even more. And I continued to not to talk to Rachel, because I was afraid my feelings would resurface, and they would be even bigger than Brittany."

"Seems plausible," Quinn mumbles. "You're right, I'll stay away from her. What happened to that jackass, anyways?"

"Rachel didn't want to do anything, just told her parents and they left. They told my parents, and then they told me. And now I'm telling you. Don't tell her you know, okay? I didn't ask her if i could tell you."

"Why didn't she do anything? I would beat him to a pulp," Quinn growls. "I'm going to find him."

"I wouldn't, Rachel wouldn't approve. She still loves him or something. I'll try to find him, though."

"Good luck, and what am I suppose to say to Rachel?"

"I'll just tell her that you think she's a weirdo," Santana says before walking away.

"Santana!" Quinn calls after her. "You bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review. Oh, and any ideas? I've decided to add a tiny percent of Pezberry, one-sided, though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I apologize, but this story is going to be on a hiatus for a bit.


End file.
